


Hot box, Quiet talks

by Iammissingautumn



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning, two boys getting high and kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn
Summary: Two bros sitting on a couch smoking and maybe kissing but in a no homo way
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Hot box, Quiet talks

“Oh dude you want to try out this sick trick I heard about recently? I was told it most definitely helps getting us high, like, the most effective way.” Ted asked, after taking a hit. It was a chill night, one where they had been watching movies and now just sat with each other while smoking. Snacks at the ready. 

“Hell yeah! What is it dude?” Bill was sitting cross legged not far from Ted on the couch, focusing on him now. They usually just passed their blunt back and forth, but Bill was on cloud 9 and up for anything with his best friend. 

“Oh bro, just follow my lead. Inhale when I exhale.” Ted told, moving closer to Bill after he nodded along to his words. 

Ted took another hit, holding it in his lungs for a moment as he grabbed Bill by the shirt and clumsily brought them together. Kissing for a moment and then parting their lips 

And one moment it was a normal kiss and the next Bill understood where this was going. Because Bill could feel the transfer of smoke from his most esteemed friend to himself. The taste of weed filling his mouth as he forgot to inhale for a moment, but when he did he could agree it felt much different. 

It started with the act itself, because Ted kissing him was something worthwhile enough. But it was them kissing and the  _ transfer _ that changed things. Because god Bill could not deny it was hot. It was sharing something so intimately and fully, and they got these effects with it as well. 

As Ted finished exhaling he pulled away, his face red as he caught his breath and moved back. But it wasn't long till Bill was exhaling the smoke and leaning towards Ted again. Grabbing his shirt and bringing him forward. 

He tasted like weed. Which is predictable, but past that there were flashes of the day they had. Pop and candy from earlier were apparent as one hand went for his hair. Bill wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, but he could still feel some of that smoke stuck to his lungs and that feeling he usually hated was made tolerable as he pushed past it at the thought of Ted. 

When Bill pulled away he realized he was basically laying on top of Ted. He wasn’t sure when Ted had leaned back and he worked to stay connected to him but he was sure it happened because teleportation wasn't viable without time travel. 

But when he realized he was basically stradalling Ted he moved himself back, pushing himself to where he was sitting before, back against the armrest. 

“Most excellent, dude.” Ted mumbled, once more ending up closer to Bill as he sat back up. 

Bill couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face. He couldn’t exactly sort everything but he loved the way Ted looked. How focused he seemed to be on him as he gave a few nods, his dorkish smile and messy hair. He always had been so enchanting to Bill, but it felt different tonight. 

“Yeah dude, that definitely feels different.” Bill told, hand reaching out to touch his knee. Which really wasn’t for any particular reason. He just liked the idea of being in contact with him. It was like the touch made them connected, and he wanted to stay that way. 

Ted nodded a few times before looking far off and then snapping back up again. “Oh! You mean the hit! Yeah!” His wide eyes and smile seemed to get lost for a moment, mouthing his words as he contemplated. “Can you do it with me?”

Bill smiled wide, he didn’t know if he would want to stop doing this. “Yeah, dude! Bet!”


End file.
